Stuck In A Tiny Box
by Tirainy
Summary: Getting stuck in a tiny box sucks. Especially, when you are stuck there with your rival. And it can lead to only one thing...a very awkward situation.


**AN: What should I say about this...This is a simple story written just so you could laugh at misery of our two favorite hedgehogs.**

* * *

 **Title: Stuck In A Tiny Box**

 **Summary:** Getting stuck in a tiny box sucks. Especially, when you are stuck there with your rival. And it can lead to only one thing...a very awkward situation.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

"Dammit! Move! And get that hand away from my face!" Shadow growled, trying to move, so Sonic's elbow wouldn't so uncomfortably dig into his shoulder.

The other hedgehog huffed in annoyance as he tried to twist his arm closer to himself, which is a _very_ hard task, when you can't see anything and are closed in a tiny metal box along with another person.

Somehow, the two of them managed to get to the sitting position, both of them on their own side of the box, but because of the size of the box, their legs were still slightly touching.

Shadow growled in annoyance. "You really had to touch that button, didn't you?"

Sonic frowned. "How should I know we would end up in a box?!"

"It was a red button! Red ones never mean anything good!" The dark hedgehog snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought it would shut down the power!" The blue hero answered, huffing. "And, anyway, they were all red!"

"That still means you are an idiot," Shadow answered, frowning when he felt that Sonic moved his legs closer to him. "And keep on your side! I already feel like a sardine."

"But I keep on my side! Wait...it's just my imagination or are these walls moving?" Sonic pressed both of his hands against the walls, which indeed were moving. Shadow sighed. "This is getting better and better...Move out of the way."

"What?" Sonic confusedly stared at the hedgehog before him, even though he couldn't see him. The dark agent frowned. "Let's try to kick this box open."

Sonic pressed himself against the side wall, trying to give Shadow as much room as possible. He surely didn't want to accidentally get kicked in the face. Shadow then kicked the wall with so much force as he could, but the wall stayed in place. "Damn."

"Hey, let my try that!" The dark hedgehog moved out of the way and Sonic managed to muster a little more of strength into his kick, but even his kick wasn't successful. However, there was a loud screech and the walls stopped moving. "Well...at least something."

"Yeah, it's much better if he kill each other ourselves instead of being crushed," Shadow grumbled and Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Shads, we are here for five minutes already. We can tolerate each other until someone finds us."

"Are you aware that we have fallen here through a trap door? Someone would have to be as stupid as you to find us here," the dark hedgehog responded, trying to switch on his communicator, which refused to work since they had entered Eggman's base.

Sonic decided to ignore the insult and instead focused on thinking of ways how to get out of here. "GUYS! WE ARE HERE!"

"Sweet Chaos! At least warn me before you do that, idiot!" Shadow covered his ears, glaring at the hedgehog opposite of him even though the other couldn't see him.

The blue hero sighed as he leaned against the wall again. "So, Mister Negative, what's your plan?"

"Don't you happen to have a chaos emerald?" Shadow asked, giving up on trying to fix his communicator.

Sonic shook his head. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't ask if I had one, faker," Shadow responded and the blue hero realized how stupid the question was.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sonic asked, trying to get comfortable in the tiny box while trying to keep on his side. He knew how much Shadow hates physical contact.

"We can only wait," the dark hedgehog answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I hate waiting," Sonic grumbled.

The box was then filled by silence. But Sonic hated silence, so it took only two minutes for him to start to talk again. "So, what do you plan to do after we get out of here?"

"Get away from you as far as possible, faker," Shadow answered, which earned him a sigh from the other. "Seriously, Shads, what's your problem? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you. I just dislike you," the dark hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

Sonic frowned. "But why?"

"I simply do. You have surely met someone who you have disliked at the first moment you saw them."

"Yeah, Eggman," Sonic muttered, remembering the first time he met Doctor. He could just feel the man was a bad guy.

The box was once filled by silence. But this time it took Sonic just a minute to start a conversation again.

"But I like you," Sonic said, which earned him a surprised look from the dark hedgehog. "I-I mean like in the friendly way, of course!"

Shadow grinned softly. "Heh, you really have horrible taste in friends."

The blue hero grinned as well as he recalled one of his many memories of Amy chasing him with her hammer. "At least my life is interesting."

"Sure."

SCREECHHHH

Both pair of ears immediately perked up, both hedgehogs searching for the source of the noise.

Sonic immediately could feel how the wall behind him started to move again. "Oh, crap! The walls! It'll make a hedgehog jam from us!"

"Calm down, faker. It's just that wall behind you. Just move closer to me."

"But if we don't stop the wall, it will crush us!...Maybe we should try to kick it again!" Sonic could feel how his heart started to beat faster and his breath quickened as well.

"If we did so, we could accidentally repair the other ones. But if we don't, it should stop halfway," Shadow answered, trying to speak calmly so the other would calm down. It seemed Sonic was claustrophobic.

"But both of us can't fit into the half of the space!"

"Calm down, we'll figure it out," the dark hedgehog said, sighing, "I am already used to you invading my personal space, anyway."

"I hope you're right," Sonic muttered, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It was hard when the wall was pressing him closer and closer to Shadow, the small space becoming even smaller.

Just in few minutes they were literally pressed together, they could barely move out of spot and there was practically no room for their legs.

And the wall was _still_ moving.

Sonic could feel the panic coming back. "What are we going to do?!"

Shadow frowned, as he tried to think of a way how to fit both of them into the small space. They couldn't sit next to each other, the box wasn't wide enough. However, the ceiling was the only part of the box that haven't moved, so the box was still something about three feet in height.

Shadow frowned. There was only one way how to do this. "Alright, so-"

After some struggling(, because moving in such small space is extremly hard especially when you can't see anything) they were able to somehow to fit themselves into the tiny space, which was before occupied only by Shadow himself. Just in time, because the box finally stopped getting smaller and now they were pressed body to body.

In quite...intimate position.

Because Sonic was now sitting in Shadow's lap.

And believe me, neither was very happy about it.

"I hope someone will show up soon," Sonic said, trying to avoid looking Shadow in the eyes and fight down the blush that was creeping its way to his face.

"As long as it isn't Rouge, I'll be quite happy," Shadow frowned at the very image of the bat, laughing and taking photo of them. That bat always got any blackmailing material that she could.

"Why?" The blue hero turned his head to look at the other, their noses brushing slightly. Which caused both of them to turn red and look away again.

"Well, she surely would assume something," Shadow answered, trying to focus on anything else that wasn't Sonic.

"I could live with that," Sonic answered, as well trying to focus on anything that wasn't Shadow. The dark hedgehog huffed. "You don't have to live with her."

"And why do you live with her?" The blue hero asked, genuinely interested.

"I usually works so long, that I have only time to sleep, so Rouge does all the other things like housework and shopping. So it's more practical for me like this," Shadow explained.

Sonic raised an eye-ridge. "How long do you work?"

"About 19 or 20 hours a day."

"You sleep only four hours a day?!" The blue hero turned his head again, completely shocked. "And when the heck do yo eat? Or shower? Or live your life?!"

"I don't need that much of sleep or food. I live mostly off chaos energy."

"But why the heck do you do this?" Sonic asked unable to wrap his head around it.

"I don't mind this kind of life," Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"...I'll probably never understand you," Sonic said, sighing. "Didn't you ever wish for something different?"

"Not really..." The dark hedgehog answered. He was quite happy with his life, there were no joys but no troubles either, so...

"You're boring, Shads," the blue hero declared, which earned him a glare from the other. "Not everyone has to run around all day..."

"But it's fun," Sonic smiled widely. "You should try that as well!"

Shadow sighed. "We should try to get out of here. Any new ideas?"

"None. You?"

"Well, I think we could try to push the box open again. Both at once, this time. If we both kick the opposite wall, we could do it."

"Alright," Sonic half-stood up, so Shadow could move his legs freely. The blue hero steadied himself by pressing his hands against the walls. "If we end like a hedgehog jam, Shads, it was nice to met you."

Shadow smirked. "The same to you."

The dark hedgehog turned his focus back on the wall before him. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

BAM!

The box burst open.

However. Sonic didn't expect it, so he feel back onto Shadow with a yelp.

"Oh my, my. Am I interrupting something?"

Both hedgehogs turned to look towards the voice and saw Rouge, which had a camera in her hand and was smirking.

The camera flashed.

"This will be a great blackmail material," the female bat smirked, but she shouted in surprise the next moment, when the camera in her hand was destroyed by a chaos spear.

"I'm not in mood to deal with you Rouge today. And you," Shadow looked back at Sonic, "Get off me finally. I want my personal space back."

The blue hero turned red and immediately stood up. His rival then stood up as well, brushing off the invisible dust.

"You are going to keep silent about this," Shadow looked at Rouge, his tone showing he's not willing to discuss this.

Then he turned to Sonic. "And you are going to keep away from every red button you see, or I'll personally make a hedgehog jam out of you."

"You mean like this one?" Rouge asked and clicked a random red button, that was on the wall, which caused that the ground under the two hedgehogs disappeared.

The duo fell into the hole, shouting surprise.

Rouge immediately run to the hole and sighing in relief, when she saw that the two were alright, just stuck in another tiny space.

Shadow sighed. "Great. Just great."

* * *

 **AN: Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
